10 Secrets Unknown
by soinlovewithmyself
Summary: Troy and Sharpay never got along. He never did anything to Sharpay, but she still never liked him until one day everything is going to change. later  TROYPAY!
1. Chapter 1

_Something, something as simple as me hearing your  
Puts me, puts me in a place that I can't even explain_

_I really didn't know back then but right now I'm totally sure  
Baby, I know I'm your friend but I want to be much more _

**What Happens When The Guy You Thought……**

Shows Sharpay snuggling with Troy

"I think I love you" she whispered into his ear.

He just smiled.

**Could Be Your Worst Enemy…..**

Shows Sharpay slapping Troy.

"You son of a --- ooh!" she stormed off.

**Turns Out To Be The One Who Saves You….**

Flashes to Jared having Sharpay against a wall

"Why don't you show me a good time, Slutpay?"

"Jared, let go of me!"

**Does Your Relationship Prevail?**

Shows Sharpay and Troy kissing

**Or Does It Fail?**

Flashes to Troy kissing Gabriella.

Troy hears something hit the ground.

He jumps off of Gabriella and turns around to see the bracelet he bought Sharpay lying on the floor.

"Gabriella, you have really got to go." He runs after Sharpay.

**Starring**

_Ashley Tisdale_

Shows Ashley cheerleading

As

_Sharpay Evans_

_Zac Efron_

Shows Zac smiling at another girl

As

_Troy Bolton_

**Coming Soon!**

♥**10 Secrets Unknown****♥**


	2. And You Call This A Disaster

Disclaimer:

I don't claim to own anything, and I don't own anything. The Mouse owns it all!!

Sharpay waited outside of the school. The rain was coming down hard and she was getting soaked. The buses couldn't run in this type of weather, so she phoned her brother Ryan. She took out her diamond studded I-Phone from her black Chanel bag and quickly dialed her brother. The phone rang several times before he answered.

"Hello?" he answered into the phone.

"Ry! I'm outside of the school. Zeke's rehearsals ran late and I told him I'd be fine, but now its raining so I need you to come pick me up ASAP." She said rushing in all her words at once.

"Shar, I don't have the car."

"Then who does?"

"I let Gab borrow it for awhile, but I can call ---"

"No way Ryan! He is not coming to pick me up."

"Then how do you expect to get home?"

Sharpay knew the person he usually called when he was in a bind and that was the person she hated the most. She never knew why, its not like he ever did anything to her. She just always took a bad liking to Troy Bolton, or as she called him "suck-up".

"Fine, but make it quick."

"Ok." Ryan replied, and with that he hung up the phone.

Sharpay waited at least a good 30 minutes when a light-bluish colored Honda Civic pulled up and her least favorite person stepped out with an umbrella to help her into the car. Troy walked around the car over to Sharpay. He raised the umbrella over her head and lifted his arm up to her shoulder. She shrugged it off and took the umbrella out of his grip.

"No thank you, I'm fine." She said coldly.

He remained quiet.

Troy never knew why Sharpay was always so mean to him and wrapped up in herself. He actually thought she was a cool and sweet girl. He thought that if you played your cards right, she was someone you could instantly become really good friends with. Not that she ever allowed anyone to get that close to her.

Troy just shrugged it off and returned to the driver's side, just thinking. He knew this would be an awkward ride back – as always.

He stepped into the car, closing the door behind him and backed the car out quickly, maybe too quickly. He ended up ramming the car behind him.

"Damn!" Troy got out of the car to go see how much damage he had caused.

"Well isn't this great." Sharpay muffled under breath and just slouched down in the seat.

She sighed and Troy came back to car. He opened the door slightly and leaned in…

"Sharpay it could be awhile." He sounded angry.

"Great, I would've been better off walking." She thought to herself 'give me a good reason not to hate him anymore than I already do.'

Troy returned to the back of the car. Sharpay thought she might as well get some sleep, and just as she leaned back in the seat, she heard a loud thud on the back of the car. She turned around to see Troy layed out on the trunk…..


End file.
